Amarte hasta morir
by Kurousagii
Summary: Sabía perfectamente… que este amor era peligroso… pero, no pude controlarme más… así que... por favor, déjame estar cerca de ti… hasta sentir que mi amor llegue a su fin.


DGM no es mío.

* * *

><p>Y ahí estaban, discutiendo de nuevo, en uno de los miles de cuartos que tenía el Arca. Ya habían sido más de tres veces las que se les había visto de la misma forma…<p>

-¡Allen! ¡Hazme caso! ¡ALLEN!- en una esquina del ring, tenemos a una enojada Lenalee reclamando con todas sus fuerzas

-Lenalee ¿Podrías dejar de hacer tanto escándalo?- en la otra esquina… un Allen desinteresado que se acomodaba mejor en el pequeño sillón

-¿Ah? No estoy haciendo ningún escándalo, solamente estoy preguntando por qué no avisaste que ya habías terminado tu misión-

-Lo siento, lo olvidé- miró a cualquier lado, la china rechinó los dientes por enésima vez, esa era siempre la misma excusa _"Oh, lo olvidé"_ Siempre que terminaba una misión, se iba directamente adentro de la Arca ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Era siempre la pregunta de Lenalee ¿Por qué de repente se había vuelto así de amargado e insensible? ¿Dónde quedaron los sentimientos dulces y cálidos que se mezclaban con aquella frase que decía cuando volvía _"Estoy en casa"_ y ella lo recibía con los brazos abiertos? Pero para qué hacernos tontos, si ya todos sabían la razón… _el 14avo_. Él era el que hacía a Allen cambiar de personalidad… y lo peor de todo, es que ella no podía hacer nada en contra de eso.

_-¿Porqué?-_ susurró ella cabizbaja, él sólo se limito a mirarla sin ninguna emoción

-¿Por qué no confías en mí…? Prometiste que lo harías…-

-¿Lo hice?-

-¡Idiota! ¡No intentes hacerte el malo de la historia!-

-Lo siento…-

-Cállate…- no quería seguir escuchando sus tonterías, pero ella lo tenía merecido, por ir a buscarlo dentro del Arca sólo para no tener ese estúpido sentimiento de soledad invadiéndola, porque no importaba a donde fuera, todo le recordaba a él. Movió su cabeza, negando lo que estaba pasando… siempre era lo mismo, en pocos minutos ella saldría de la habitación dejándolo solo y olvidándose de él… pero todo regresaría a la normalidad cuando Allen fuera a visitarla a su habitación, ella se perdiera en sus platinos ojos siendo hechizada, y le dijera que pasara, para estar toda la noche juntos perdidos entre las sábanas blancas… siempre se repetía la misma historia…

-Ya… ya estoy harta… me voy…- se dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda

-No te volveré a hablar hasta que recapacites de todo lo que has hecho mal- a punto de abrir la puerta, una mano chocó contra ésta impidiéndole que siguiera

-Perdón Lenalee…- tomó su muñeca y la giró, ahora estando acorralada entre la puerta y el cuerpo de Allen. Se fue acercando lentamente hacia su rostro, topando su nariz con la de ella, y sus alientos mezclándose, acercó sus labios, en un beso sin sentido, los apretó aún más contra los de Lenalee, abrió su boca y sintió sus dientes chocar, un beso tan violento, que la obligo a cerrar los ojos. Allen llevó su mano a la de Lenalee entrelazando sus dedos, los latidos de la chica la hacían perderse en sus pensamientos, al igual que perder la noción del tiempo, y también de lo que estaba haciendo, siempre se dejaba llevar cuando él se apoderaba de su cuerpo. La chica sintió como la lengua de él quería jugar con todo el interior de su boca, Lenalee le dio paso a adentrarse y hacer lo que quisiera. Un beso tan amargo que daba asco. Sin sentimientos. Tan vacío, como si estuviera muerto. Pero no podía quejarse de nada. _¿Por qué?_ La razón, le encantaba estar enamorada y besar a la persona que le gustaba, era todo; aunque a veces pareciera que no fuera correspondida, y eso le partía el corazón. Ella moría por un beso de él. Sabiendo que se estaban apoderando de su cuerpo y ya no sería el mismo, aún así quería estar a su lado. Lo amaba más que a su propia vida. Pero… lo que más le dolía era su incapacidad para protegerlo… de verdad le dolía ser débil, dolía tanto como mil cuchillos entrando en su piel. Y una vez más respiraba con dificultad… mirando al techo, con Allen en su cuello, saboreando cada parte de su fina piel, como si se la quisiera comer… creyendo que se derretía cada vez que sentía rozar los labios de él, dejando marcas rojizas detrás. Lenalee trató de mirarlo a los ojos, lo logró, pero no encontró lo que esperaba… contuvo la respiración en cuanto hubo conexión con ésa mirada amarillenta, fría y llena de lujuria… ésa piel gris… el pelo ondulado cayendo por su rostro... no era Allen, no era su Allen... el miedo le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y empezó a sudar, y queriéndose soltar del agarre del chico ahora poseído, intentó de todo pero nada. El ahora Noé llevo su mano libre al cuello de Lenalee, tratando de asfixiarla. Ella se retorcía como un gusano, y por la cara que tenía Neah, lo estaba disfrutando.

-A… lle… n…- muy apenas se escuchaba la voz de Lenalee

-Shh... Lenalee-chan, ahora Allen está en una gran siesta, déjalo descansar- habló el 14avo

-Su… el…ta… me- ¡Maldita sea! De verdad era tan pero TAN débil… movió un poco su pierna, juntando en ella todas las fuerzas que tenía, y una patada fue directo a su estomagó, doblándose por el dolor, y Lenalee cayendo de rodillas al suelo, recuperando todo el oxígeno que le hacía falta

-Maldita… - el ahora 14avo, abrió los ojos de repente, se tomó la cabeza y la sacudió de un lado a otro

-No… ¡Déjame Maldito! Ahora es mi cuerpo… ¡AAAGGHH!- el tono grisáceo de su rostro desaparecía poco a poco. Lenalee no paraba de toser, Allen alzó la mirada hacia Lenalee, y ésta lo miró con miedo, queriéndose apartar…

-Lenalee…- Allen la vio con tristeza y Lenalee gateaba lejos de Allen. Lo entendía, ahora lo entendía todo. El porque Allen terminando una misión se iba dentro del arca... _**miedo**_. Miedo de lastimar a las personas que quería, a su _**familia. **_¿Cómo nunca pudo pasarle por la cabeza? Allen debía sentirse extremadamente solo, al ver que nadie quería estar cerca. Pero si se encontraba solo... más fácil seria apoderarse de él ¿Acaso era idiota? Necesitaba alguien que lo apoyara, que le dijera "Todo estará bien"; ninguna persona lo haría, de eso estaba seguro, con tal de no sufrir ningún daño, ningún humano lo querría.

-Lo siento… yo sólo…perdón- detuvo su huida y no sabía ni que decir, se abrazó a sí misma, y trató de pensar en otra cosa. Lo único que quería Allen, era que dejara de mirarlo de esa forma… como si fuera la peor cosa existente en el mundo. ¿Por qué no entendían que él no había elegido ser el maldito contenedor? Las personas no lo entendían para nada.

-Lenalee… ¿Me tienes miedo?- preguntó el peliblanco con una sonrisa torcida, más bien una sonrisa triste y torcida, en ése momento Lenalee reaccionó _¿Miedo?_ Tal vez, hace pocos minutos había vivido una experiencia no muy agradable contra el 14avo, cómo no tener miedo. Giró su cabeza, tembló un poco, y sintió sus labios morder inconscientemente. _¿Dónde quedó aquel amor que se expresaban? ¿No dijeron que se amarían pasara lo que pasara? ¿Ya olvidaron que lucharían espalda con espalda?_ Lenalee sintió de nuevo ése vació en su pecho, y el único que lo podía llenar era una persona llamada _"Allen Walker",_ sólo sabía que lo amaba con todo su corazón, y sí, ella correría el riesgo, no importaba si moría por su culpa, moriría feliz, entre los brazos de su amado. Porque al fin se había dado cuenta... que no era nada sin él. Lo que más quería que entendiera, que Allen era su mayor razón de vivir.

-… Sí- asintió ella

-Ah, ya veo…- miró al piso reflejando soledad

-Sí… lo tengo… pero… yo, aún así… sigo queriendo estar a tu lado, Allen- unas lágrimas escaparon de sus violetas ojos, mientras apretaba con fuerza sus labios, y a la vez la rodeaban un par de brazos que emanaban un sentimiento cálido. El chico se escondió entre el cuello y el hombro de Lenalee, y ella sentía como respiraba con pesadez, como si estuviera a punto de quedarse dormido.

-¿Realmente… quieres estar a mi lado?- habló provocándole escalofríos a la peliverde, la cual no tardó ni cinco segundos en contestar. Estaba segura, que sería capaz de renacer para estar de nuevo con él, sólo para poder amarlo una y otra vez.

-Mi respuesta… nunca cambiará- contestó a la vez que correspondía al abrazo, apretando con fuerza su cuerpo contra el de Allen. Con un gran silencio, que hasta sus corazones palpitaban con locura, y se escuchaban en cada rincón del cuarto.

_Sabía perfectamente… que este amor era peligroso… pero, no pude controlarme más… así que... por favor, déjame estar cerca de ti… hasta sentir que mi amor llegue a su fin. _

* * *

><p><em>¿Y? ._. ¿Qué tal? ¡espero les haya gustado! me marcho, no olviden dejar review :D Kurousagii cambio y fuera :9 <em>


End file.
